clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
501st Legion
The 501st Legion, also known as the 501st, 501st Battalion, and Vader's Fist, was a famous legion led by Anakin Skywalker, Clone Captain Rex, and later Commander Appo. One unit in the 501st is the Torrent Company. The 501st participated in many major battles including the Battles of Christophsis, Teth, Umbara, and Coruscant. The 501st was present from the beginning of the Clone Wars until Legacy Era. Clone Wars The 501st Legion clone battalion fought in many battles during the Clone Wars, under Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex who later was replaced by Commander Appo. The 501st Legion was temporarily put in-charge of General Krell who secretly was a agent of Dooku. Later in the final days of the Clone Wars, Anakin Skywalker now known as Darth Vader lead the 501st under Commander Appo to attack the Jedi Temple. Battle of Christphisis Jedi Generals Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi lead the 501st Legion along with the 212th Attack Battalion under the commands of Captian Rex and Commander Cody to liberate the planet from the Separatists invasion. Battle of Teth The 501st command by Anakin Skywalker and his padawan was dispatched to Teth in order to recover Hutt crime lord Jabba the Hutt's son, Rotta, in order to gain access to hyperlanes passing through Jabba's territory for the Galactic Republic. However, they able to win in the first wave but second wave, they were forced to retreat. The few of Torrent Company survived including Rex. Later Obi-Wan Kenobi arrive with 212th Attack Battalion to back up the Torrent Company and they won again. Battle of Kamino After General Skywalker and Kenobi intercept a transmission of Ventress and Grievous planning a attack on Kamino they then send the 501st Legion to Kamino the defend the planet. Battle of Umbara Later in the war, the planet Umbara seceded from the Galactic Republic and joined the Separatist cause.36 As a result, the Republic launched a massive campaign to retake the planet through military force. When the Republic invasion army arrived on Umbara, the clone troopers of the 501st Legion spearheaded the assault under the command of General Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex. The initial objective was to capture the planet's capital, and the success of the campaign ultimately depended on the 501st Legion. Upon landing on the planet's surface, however, the 501st immediately encountered heavy resistance from the soldiers of the Umbaran Militia. Although the 501st suffered some casualties in the first wave of the invasion, Skywalker and his troopers ultimately succeeded in repelling the Umbarans. When Skywalker allowed the 501st time to rest before continuing the march to the capital, the Umbarans ambushed the unsuspecting Jedi and clones. Their position was resecured when General Pong Krell a squadron of BTL-B Y-wing starfighters cleared the area of hostiles with a bombing run. Afterward, Krell informed Skywalker that he was ordered to return to Coruscant by command of the Jedi High Council and at the request of Chancellor Palpatine. With Skywalker removed from the campaign, General Krell became the temporary commanding officer of the 501st Legion for the duration of Skywalker's absence. Some of the clones in the 501st, such as Captain Rex and Arc trooper Fives, had grown accustomed to Anakin Skywalker's personal approach to leadership. Thus, they were unprepared for Pong Krell's different command style, which centered on discipline and military protocol. While the rest of the clones obeyed their Jedi officer without question, Rex and Fives came to privately and openly question the general's strategy. Prior to the Umbara campaign, Krell built a reputation as a successful general who's unwavering focus on military objectives won many key victories in the Clone Wars. This track record for success also included high casualty rates among the clones who served under him. A stern and unyielding Jedi Master, Krell had no tolerance for failure or insubordination. General Pong Krell, Captain Rex and the 501st Legion on Umbara Due to the significance of the 501st Legion's part in the campaign, Krell ordered the clones to launch a frontal assault on the capital and overcome any resistance with the full force of Republic military might. But when their position was compromised by the Umbarans, Rex ordered his troopers to retreat. The general was outraged by their withdrawal, but also ordered more clones to reinforce Rex and his men. After the Umbarans fell in retreat, Krell confronted Rex for disregarding his orders. Fives intervened by openly criticizing the general in front of the other troopers, but then stood down after being ordered to do so at the point of a lightsaber. In order to diffuse the situation, Rex asserted how his loyalty to the general conflicted with his concern for the clones. Krell was actually surprised by Rex, given the fact that most clones obeyed orders without question, and somewhat complimented the captain for his tenacity. Before Rex and Fives could contemplate Krell's words, however, another group of Umbaran soldiers ambushed them, and the 501st were forced to resume the fighting. The 501st Legion received its next objective when they were ordered to disable an Umbaran airbase in order to sever its supply lines to the capital city, therefore making the enemy stronghold more vulnerable to military assault. During this time, some troopers within the 501st argued over General Pong Krell's command style. Fives and Jesse strongly disapproved of Krell's strategies because of his lack of concern for clone lives; Dogma was fiercely loyal to his general and took the opportunity to defend Krell's tactics against the others' doubts; Hardcase was unconcerned with his comrades' dilemma and only wanted more opportunities to kill enemy combatants. Although Captain Rex retained his own misgivings over Krell's tactics, he wanted to honor his code of loyalty by faithfully executing the general's will without question. As Fives became increasingly outspoken and critical, Rex reminded him that Krell was an effective leader, citing the Jedi Master's extensive record of key military victories. Furthermore, Rex also reminded Fives that the duty of every clone—every soldier—was to obey their orders and, when necessary, to sacrifice their lives for victory. The fierce Umbaran resistance that stood between the 501st and the airbase caused Rex to amend General Krell's original plan by dispatching Fives and Hardcase on a covert mission to infiltrate the targeted location and steal a pair of Umbaran starfighters. At the same time, Rex and his troopers pressed with the forward assault, in accordance with the general's strict orders. Fives and Hardcase ultimately succeeded in their mission and, with their commandeered fighters, caused significant damage to the airbase before coming to the aid of Rex and his men. As the airbase was engulfed in flames, Krell ordered Sergeant Appo to send the rest of the 501st to reinforce Rex's troops. Shortly afterward, the surviving Umbarans were captured and the fallen airbase was secured under Republic control. Galactic Empire The 501st also subsequently served Darth Vader during the reign of the Galactic Empire nicknamed Vader's fist. Notable Members 501st Legion Navigation: Unidentified clone troopers: Category:501st Legion Category:Unit Category:Clone trooper legion Category:Class 4 articles